ADN
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Rumores de extrañas mutaciones en monstruos tras la derrota de Artemisa alarman a los SeeDs, que deciden conseguir ADN de esas bestias. Con Seifer de vuelta y Squall más hablador de costumbre, ¿podrá Zell aceptar los hechos que están a punto de suceder?
1. Parte 1

_Atención: Todos los personajes aparecidos en esta historia son propiedad de Squaresoft. Aunque la historia es mía. _

_Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi para mayores de 18 años (si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas)._

_Notas de la autora: Por fin me he decidido a escribir algo sobre FF8. De todo lo que he leído, lo que más me ha cautivado ha sido el yaoi. He resuelto hacer este primer intento esperando que no sea en vano y os guste. Este fic quiero dedicarlo a todos los fans del FF8._

_Si tienes alguna crítica, idea o valoración, envíala a:_

_firefly7terra.es_

A.D.N.

FanFikerFanFinal 

Xu sopesó la mochila con desagrado y farfulló:

- No esperarán que tardemos cuatro días en supervisar la zona con estos fardos pesados.

Quistis cargó con los accesorios de su tienda de campaña y sacó el mapa de la zona.

- Anda, no te quejes, si le dices eso al señor Kramer nos alargará la estancia y nos cargará con bultos más pesados.

- No tiene compasión... por cierto, ¿quién nos ayudará a cargar la otra tienda?

- Entre Seifer y Squall.

- ¿Seifer? –repitió Xu anonadada-. Pero si había renegado de volver a Balamb.

- Se retractó en su error. Habló con el director después de la derrota de Artemisa y se ofreció a ayudarnos en todo lo posible, así que Cid lo incluyó en esta misión.

- ¡Eso es estupendo! Me alegro por Seifer. Me gusta que mis muchachos maduren.

Quistis alzó la mirada.

- Seifer ha madurado demasiado en poco tiempo –recalcó, encaminándose al pórtico-. Es muy extraño. Él vuelve y días después, él y Squall parecen haber dejado atrás su absurda rivalidad.

La expresión de sorpresa de Xu no podría definirse con palabras.

- No... es posible... ¿desde cuándo Balamb gira sobre sus ejes y no me he dado cuenta a pesar de viajar sobre él?

Quistis sonrió a su amiga y ambas recorrieron el corto camino hasta el lugar donde se reunirían con los otros.

- Te aseguro, Xu, que en este viaje te darás cuenta de muchas cosas. Prepárate, no para descubrirlas, sino para asimilarlas.

- Irvy, ¿me enseñarás a disparar con tu escopeta? –inquirió Selphie ataviada con un vestido verde moteado.

El hombre se giró con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a enseñarme cómo camuflarse entre los bosques?

Selphie sonrió encantada su ironía y de repente se sintió golpeada en la espalda.

- Abran paso, abran paso.

La joven se giró y soltó una exclamación, asiéndose con fuerza al brazo de Irvine.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡El caballero de la bruja!

Irvine lanzó una suspicaz mirada a Squall, de pie junto a Seifer, ambos cargados con mochilas.

- Oh, pero si es la niña repipi de los nunchakus –contestó Seifer.

Selphie arrugó el rostro. No le gustaba nada, pero nada de nada que Squall y Seifer se hubiesen hecho tan amigos. Desde que Rinoa había marchado a Galbadia a colaborar con su padre, el general Caraway, se les había visto a Squall y Seifer conversando largo rato en los jardines. Sobre los tiempos difíciles, sobre el combate contra Artemisa, sobre los seeds, acerca de la compresión del tiempo, sobre su rivalidad...

- ¿Listos? –los pensamientos de Selphie fueron interrumpidos por Quistis, quien esperaba su llegada junto a Xu y Zell.

Balamb aterrizó sobre el bosque próximo a Trabia y se elevó lejos una vez despojado de su mercancía. Partieron la marcha. Tenían siete días por delante. Se rumoreaba que tras la compresión del tiempo, algunos enemigos se habían visto afectados por éste, habiendo sufrido mutaciones y alteraciones genéticas, traduciéndose en un peligro inevitable para las poblaciones cercanas. Aunque en un principio el grupo estaba en una misión, el director consideró que pudiesen utilizar su vestimenta habitual, como Seifer y Squall; u otra que considerasen adecuada, como Zell, Irvine o Selphie. Quistis y Xu optaron por vestir de seeds al encontrarse al mando.

Caminaban por una zona llana, rodeada de rocas altas conocida como el Páramo de Bicket antes de entrar en los bosques frondosos y llegar a las proximidades del Jardín de Trabia. Tenían previsto llegar a un claro situado cerca de un lago, donde acamparían. Después irían alternando las tiendas en el camino.

Selphie y Quistis iban ahora en cabeza, recordando los felices momentos posteriores a la derrota de Artemisa.

- Habéis mejorado todos mucho con vuestras armas.

- Tú también, profe –rió Shelpie.

Ella y Zell no se acostumbraban a verla como una compañera. Quistis siempre había sido su instructora, aunque ella no se comportase como tal y desde que le retiraron la licencia de instructora temió que le perdiesen el respeto o que la excluyesen del grupo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. En el fondo, todos necesitaban los maduros consejos de Quistis, aunque ella por dentro estuviese deprimida se alegraba de que sus muchachos confiasen en ella.

- Os veo muy unidos a Irvine y a ti –sonrió la rubia.

Selphie enrojeció.

- Es una suerte que esté tanto tiempo en Balamb. Aunque volverá a Galbadia para sus exámenes de rango de seed.

- Podría pedir un traslado –recordó Quistis.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!

Selphie comenzó a dar saltitos y por poco tropieza con ella misma.

- Guárdate la energía para lo que podamos encontrar –rió Quistis ante el interminable brío de su amiga.

- Oh... pero no sé si querrá venirse definitivamente –murmuró, aunque al rato volvió a su habitual positividad-. Todos tenemos que acogerle bien aquí para que esté contento y se quede.

- No creo que debas preocuparte. Él no es como tú, que dejaste muchos amigos en Trabia. Nada le ata a Galbadia salvo los recuerdos.

- Eso... es algo importante –recordó Selphie, y repentinamente le asaltó otra duda. Miró en derredor, temerosa de ser oída. El siguiente compañero era Zell y caminaba cinco metros más atrás.

- Quistis... ¿tú ya has superado lo de Squall?

Quistis le dirigió una mirada que Selphie no supo interpretar si contenía dolor o tristeza.

- Bueno... lo intento aún. Supongo que no lo he logrado. Es difícil, lo veo todos los días, hablo con él, lo noto más alegre y confiado... Rinoa lo cambió completamente.

- ¿Te atormenta Rinoa?

Quistis alzó la mirada al cielo, deteniéndose a contemplar las nubes, que corrían veloces sobre el cielo azul, presagiando lluvia.

- No. Ella también es una víctima, como yo. Y no tardará en darse cuenta. Deberá respetar los nuevos sentimientos de Squall.

Zell ahora parecía haberla oído.

- No voy a hablar más... –sonrió Quistis ante la cara de incertidumbre de la chica-. Tú sólo observa.

Zell había comenzado el día proponiéndose a sí mismo contagiarse del positivismo de Selphie. Estaba junto a sus amigos, embarcado en una nueva misión casi secreta con posibles luchas –la vida era aburrida si no se corrían aventuras- y había descubierto sus sentimientos. Aunque extraños, los aceptó y eso le hacía tener más confianza en sí mismo mientras nadie los destruyese, a pesar de que la persona en cuestión no parecía estar interesada en él, sino en alguien del grupo, y eso lo hundía. Pero no quería estropear la excursión. Tener esperanza es lo mejor, decía siempre su compañera Selphie. Y eso haría. Una pequeña, aunque simple esperanza.

Sus hondos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Seifer.

- ¡Eh, gallina! Camina más deprisa, pareces pensativo... ¿acaso te replanteas haber venido? ¿Quieres que te llevemos de vuelta a Balamb? Mira que si son ciertos esos rumores nos enfrentaremos a enemigos muy fuertes.

Zell arrugó la nariz, molesto. Luego sonrió.

- Entonces aprovecharé para darte una paliza cuando te pongas de su parte.

Seifer rió a carcajadas, pero fue golpeado por Squall en el hombro. Seifer lo ignoró. Si había aceptado la misión era porque sabía que se encontraría con el gallina y eso lo hacía más divertido.

- ¿En serio? Todavía espero el día en que tú me des una buena paliza.

- ¡Ya basta, Seifer! –ordenó Squall con gesto serio-. Zell ha cambiado realmente en ese período de tiempo en el que tú te largaste con las brujas.

Zell sonrió a Squall, agradecido. No le apetecía ser molestado por Seifer esta vez, quien escupió, molesto.

- Sigue soñando, Squall. ¿Qué puedo pensar de un gallina que se acurruca bajo tus pies cuando huele peligro? ¿Acaso no ves las miradas que te dirige cuando luchas? Me extraña que aún no te haya construido un templo de adoración.

Zell le lanzó una furtiva mirada que acentuó más sus mejillas enrojecidas. ¿Cómo podía recordarle eso a Squall? Para él debió ser humillante que de pequeño tuviese que defenderlo porque el idiota de Seifer le hacía la vida imposible. Zell siempre se sentía seguro cerca de Squall pero eso debía acabarse.

- Lo que tú pienses de mí me trae al fresco –respondió Zell-. Pero no te preocupes, no te volveré a dar ese gusto. Ahora sé que te martiriza que alguien que no seas tú esté junto a Squall.

Squall, sonrojado, se volvió hacia Seifer. Éste resopló ruidosamente, volvió a escupir, su rostro como un caldero a punto de explotar, intentó agarrar a Zell por el pelo, pero éste lo esquivó y aceleró el paso. Mejor dicho, salió corriendo. Zell sabía que no debía estar cerca de Seifer si éste estaba realmente enfadado y ahora lo parecía. Ambos comenzaron una veloz carrera a pesar de sus pesados fardos que seguían llevando consigo. Pasaron a Quistis, a Selphie y a Irvine, que acompañaba a Xu y oyeron que alguien les gritaba:

- ¡Chicos, no os separéis!

El sol brillaba en lo alto y traspasaba los frondosos árboles de primavera que crecían en la zona. El grupo se abrió paso por la maleza, los arbustos espinosos y el césped, cubierto de flores en aquel mes de Marzo.

Pararon a comer en un claro. Antes de nada, Quistis llamó al orden a Zell y a Seifer.

- Quiero reprocharos la actitud infantil que habéis demostrado hace un momento. ¿Creéis que estamos de excursión? Sabed que no. Además ninguno de vosotros conoce la zona para perderos como os plazca –cruzó sus brazos-, y aunque lo supierais no os dejaría ir por ahí. Si venís a la misión debemos permanecer todos unidos. Vuestra impulsividad no puede hacernos ningún bien. Quizá nos asalten desprevenidos y si estamos separados será peor. Ignoramos la fuerza de esos nuevos seres, pero no quiero bajo ningún concepto que os separéis a menos que estemos acampados.

Ambos pidieron perdón, a su modo. Cruzaron sus miradas con hostilidad y no volvieron a hablarse en todo el día para evitar nuevas discusiones.

Selphie se tiró al suelo, agotada. Le dolían las piernas y la espalda por el peso; se consoló en que pronto lo aligerarían, pues la mayor parte del cargamento eran comida y pociones revitalizantes y curativas.

Habían llegado al claro del bosque previsto a marchas forzadas y ya casi oscurecía. Comenzaron a improvisar las dos tiendas de campaña. Las colocaron próximas una de otra y se repartieron los sacos de dormir.

- Dormir aquí no será lo mismo que nuestra cama en Balamb –recordó Zell sonriendo.

- Primera queja del gallina –espetó Seifer-. Oye, Quistis, en serio, no me apetece que me amarguen el paseo.

Quistis ignoró el comentario pero echó un vistazo al grupo mientras desembalaba la comida.

- Eh, chicos, dejadlo ya –pidió Irvine-, que sois adultos.

Seifer se giró y mostró su sonrisa maliciosa.

- Zell será adulto cuando deje de refugiarse entre los pies de Squall y...

Seifer no pudo continuar porque Squall se lo impidió tapándole la boca. Seifer agarró la muñeca de Squall delicadamente.

- Qué suave eres, Squally. ¿Me dejarás usarte como sábana esta noche?

Zell vio cómo Squall se sonrojaba y sus miradas se cruzaron. Squall se dio la vuelta para esconder su rubor.

- Estúpidos –murmuró en voz alta Zell.

Maldito Seifer. Maldita la hora en que volvió a Balamb, maldito cuando aceptó la misión y malditas sus palabras, que eran lo que más le dolía. Se alejó de ellos para desempacar su mochila.

Irvine, por otro lado, también había dejado solos a Squall y Seifer, improvisando una diana en uno de los árboles próximos. Selphie daba saltitos a su alrededor.

- ¡Déjame que pruebe, por favor! ¡Déjame disparar, Irvy!

- ¿Y si matas algún pájaro? No sé, no sé... luego Quistis me regañará porque nos cargamos la fauna del bosque.

- Eso significaría que tengo buena puntería –se animó ella-, además, antes de que lo dispare se asustará con el ruido y volará.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Un buen profesional pone silenciador en su escopeta –explicó Irvine tendiéndosela-. Venga, ponte ahí. Te diré cómo tienes que sujetarla.

Selphie agarró la enorme arma que para ella pesaba como toneladas e Irvine, por detrás, le iba mostrando el funcionamiento y la posición.

- A ver, separa las piernas –indicó, ayudándole con sus propios pies a coger la posición. Se inclinó sobre Selphie-. Ahora, mira por aquí e intenta enfocar el centro de la diana.

A Selphie le brillaban los ojos.

- Hmmm... qué bien hueles.

Irvine pareció sonrojarse, se incorporó y ambos perdieron todo contacto.

- Tienes que hacerme caso o si no, dispararé yo solo y tú tendrás que recoger las balas.

Selphie se rió compulsivamente y después tomó la primera lección: la posición y el enfoque.

Quistis observó que Zell, desde lejos, los observaba sonriente, agachado aún junto a su mochila.

"Qué envidia me dan. Ellos pueden estar juntos sin importar qué pueda pensar la gente; intentan compartir las ilusiones del otro y además parecen gustarse. Y tienen buena compenetración. Me alegro por ellos, al menos hacen caso a su corazón y no tratan de racionalizarlo todo". Una mirada de abatimiento cruzó su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza y notó que alguien le cogía del brazo.

- Zell... –era Squall.

La primera reacción del chico fue retirar el brazo bruscamente. Squall pareció sorprendido.

- Perdona. Sólo quería que vieses cómo hemos colocado los sacos de dormir. Irvine ya me dijo que no tenía ninguna preferencia.

Zell sonrió irónicamente y siguió a Squall hasta su tienda de campaña. Observó que su saco de dormir estaba colocado junto al de Irvine y Squall.

- Si a Irvine le da igual... –repitió Zell.

- Claro –se inclinó hacia él para comentarle por lo bajo-. Supuse que no querrías dormir al lado de Seifer, así que la coloqué en mitad de los dos.

Zell observó que las posiciones eran las siguientes: Irvine, Zell, Squall y Seifer. Junto a Squall. Zell tuvo ganas de zarandearlo en mitad de todos, pero se contuvo.

- Dijiste que a Irvine le da lo mismo, ¿no?

Squall asintió.

- Entonces dormiré a su lado.

- Así lo he dispuesto.

- No seas tonto, Squall –Zell apretó los puños-. Nada de dormir a tu lado. Asígname el de la esquina y pon a Irvine en medio.

Squall abrió los ojos, impactado. Zell jamás se había dirigido así a él. ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza? Sin embargo, hizo lo que le pidió sin hacer preguntas.

- No tiras mal...- sonrió Irvine.

Selphie le devolvió la escopeta y el sombrero, agradecida.

- Eres un buen maestro, Irvy.

- Ahora tiraré yo –anunció el chico.

- Recogeré tus balas –se ofreció Selphie colocándose próxima a la diana.

- Chicos, podéis entrenar un poco mientras Xu y yo hacemos la cena –ofreció Quistis, que ya había encendido una pequeña hoguera.

La luna les ofrecía su luz desde lo alto, así que apenas necesitaron los faroles para alumbrarse. Zell se internó entre los árboles para probar sus puñetazos. Le apetecía golpear algo que no fuese aire. Escogió uno con tronco grueso y trazó una ese en medio con la tiza que le prestó Irvine para inspirarse mejor. Zell golpeó con fuerza hasta que le dolieron las manos mientras el sudor corría por su cara.

- Supongo que a quien golpeas es a Seifer –dijo alguien a su lado-. ¿O me equivoco?

Zell se volvió, respirando entrecortado. La luna le reveló una figura alta, delgada, bien formada y vestida de cuero negro que lo observaba, de pie junto a unos matorrales.

- Pensé que estarías intercambiando cicatrices con él –dijo Zell, algo abrumado por la presencia de Squall.

- Oh, no. Seifer está ocupado limpiando su sable pistola.

Squall apoyó su espalda en el árbol más próximo y Zell siguió pegando con furia.

- ¿Peleamos? –oyó que decía la débil voz de Squall.

Zell se volvió, intrigado.

- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? –repitió, tirando a un lado su arma, ofreciendo su cuerpo.

Zell se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentó alcanzar una bocanada de aire para recuperarse.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Un premio de consolación por no estar dispuesto a pelear tu amigo?

Squall endureció su expresión.

- No seas niño, Zell. Seifer es muy bueno con el sable pero no puede igualarte peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Qué me dices?

Zell quedó pensativo. Pelear con Squall. ¿Y por qué no? Todos tenían un arma: Irvine su escopeta, Selphie sus nunchakus, Seifer y Squall el sable... ¿cómo iban a defenderse si algún día tenían que pelear con los puños como él? Se le ofrecía la oportunidad de demostrarles que no hacía falta tener un arma a mano para poder vencer. Asintió, pero se miró los dedos.

- Eres un tramposo, Squall. Estabas esperando a cansarme para entrar.

- Tenemos que estar igualados, ¿no? Sin patadas.

Zell asintió y ambos comenzaron un curioso combate. Squall no tenía potencia pero esquivaba bien los golpes, y Zell no podía usar sus pies para despistarlo. Se maravilló de la forma en que Squall utilizaba su cadera pero intentó concentrarse en darle un golpe fuerte para tirarlo al suelo. Bloqueó un golpe dirigido a él y golpeó a Squall en el estómago. Los ojos de ambos brillaban, cada uno intentando encontrar el punto flojo del otro. Zell se estaba divirtiendo, pero entonces fue sorprendido por una llave que lo tumbó dejando a Squall sentado sobre su pecho e inmovilizado por las manos de éste sobre sus muñecas. Zell sabía que la ejecución de esa llave no era la correcta, pero la presencia de Squall sobre él y su cara tan próxima menguaron todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole respirar de forma desesperada, intentando no ahogarse en el aroma de su compañero.

- ¿Pasa algo, Zell? –advirtió Squall notando tensos los músculos de Zell.

Zell no respondió. Miraba absorto el bello rostro de Squall, sus ojos grises, su nariz perfilada, el sudor corriendo por su cara, sus labios rojos pronunciando su nombre... Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza. No debía dejar que la tentación lo absorbiese, tenía que llenarse de odio. Lo odiaba por ser tan hermoso. De inmediato, con un rápido movimiento de sus abdominales, alzó la mitad de su cuerpo desplazando a Squall y volviendo a recuperar su posición propinó un puñetazo seco a Squall en la cara. Consiguió tirarlo al suelo.

Squall quedó sentado y se llevó la mano a la boca, descubriendo sus guantes manchados por un líquido rojo. La voz de Quistis llamándoles para cenar los hizo volver en sí.

Zell se agachó junto a Squall y comprobó que le había hecho un corte en el labio a causa del golpe. Se le encogieron las tripas. Había destrozado el hermoso rostro de Squall.

- No... yo no quería –empezó, con voz temblorosa.

Squall se levantó, satisfecho.

- Lo sé. Ha sido un buen combate. Gracias.

Zell se quedó tirado en el césped. Había logrado sentir odio por Squall. Lo había golpeado, había mancillado el rostro de quien siempre lo hubo defendido. Se maldecía a sí mismo.

Cenaron una copiosa comida gracias a que la caminata les había abierto el apetito. Seifer se escandalizó cuando vio la herida en el labio de Squall.

- ¿Quién puñetas te ha hecho eso?

Squall respondió sin miramientos.

- Zell. Estuve entrenando con él.

Seifer escupió, apretando los puños.

- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ése?

- Ahora me vas a decir que tú jamás dejaste un recuerdo en mi cara –replicó Squall con las manos en las caderas-. Sólo que lo tuyo fue intencionado.

Seifer trazó con suavidad la cicatriz de Squall que era un reflejo de la suya notando cómo Zell los miraba.

- No me arrepiento. Te queda preciosa.

A pesar de todo, Zell notó los ojos de Seifer clavándose en él. Casi no comió, a pesar de su habitual apetito voraz. Sentía como si se hubiese traicionado. Supo que tampoco dormiría cuando fueron a acostarse. Zell no cruzó palabra salvo con Quistis y Selphie para lo esencial, pero vio cómo ésta le daba las buenas noches a Irvine con un cariñoso abrazo.

Zell se despertó sofocado a media noche. Sudaba y respiraba dificultosamente. Acababa de tener una pesadilla. Se giró. Irvine dormía plácidamente en su saco. Sus ojos se posaron en los sacos de Seifer y Squall, vacíos. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Las cuatro? ¿Qué hora era esa para pelear, a mitad de madrugada y de noche, sin poder ver nada? Decidió salir para comprobarlo. El silencio reinaba en el claro y las chicas dormían en su tienda de campaña. No había nadie cerca. Ni siquiera se oían aún los mirlos. Zell paseó por la zona hasta que escuchó unos cuchicheos. Zell intentó enfocar, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Pensó en volver a por un farol. Eso hizo, y lo que vio le heló la sangre: Seifer y Squall no estaban peleando. Sus armas estaban enfundadas en sus respectivas posiciones de reposo y permanecían estrechamente abrazados uno contra otro, besándose con inusitada pasión. Zell deseó no haber despertado. Deseó no haberse levantado y quiso no haber salido a investigar y volver con el foco. Deseó morir. Trastabilló ruidosamente, lo que hizo separarse de inmediato a ambos rivales y desenfundar sus armas, prevenidos para el ataque. Dejó caer el farol al suelo y volvió corriendo sin rumbo a través del espeso bosque. Enseguida perdió la orientación y se vio a sí mismo huyendo sin ver dónde pisaba, dirigiéndose a algún sitio en línea recta. Sólo notaba cómo lágrimas de impotencia fluían a través de su cara. Después se topó con el lago y un fuerte eco de algo chocando contra el agua estalló en el bosque.

Seifer descubrió el farol a orillas del árbol en donde acababan de abrazarse él y Squall.

- ¿Alguien del campamento? –supuso Squall asustado.

- Volvamos a ver quién falta.

Echaron a correr encontrando rápidamente el claro con las tiendas. Las chicas dormían apaciblemente e Irvine también pero el saco de Zell permanecía vacío.

Squall sintió una convulsión de culpabilidad por dentro.

- Es Zell y no ha vuelto al campamento –dijo Seifer-. Tendremos que volver de nuevo a buscar sus huellas.

- ¿Crees... que nos ha visto? –preguntó temeroso Squall.

- No sé... Pero si ha echado a correr es porque tuvo miedo de que lo descubriéramos, así que tenemos que seguirlo para saberlo.

No les resultó difícil hallar las huellas de Zell. Estaban marcadas en el césped por unas enormes zapatillas deportivas y gracias al farol que portaba Seifer les fue más fácil seguirlas. Se escuchaba el rumor del agua cercano. Seifer observó con sorpresa que las huellas se perdían en el agua.

- Squall –dijo, alumbrando con el farol sobre las huellas de Zell.

Squall no podía creer lo que comenzaba a pensar. Paseó el farol sobre el lago, comprobando que no había nadie nadando en él. Tampoco había puente alguno para cruzarlo. Si las huellas de Zell estaban en lo cierto, él se encontraba bajo el agua. Seifer ya se había quitado el abrigo y su chaleco azul y se zambulló en el agua. Squall se unió al él tras desvestirse. El lago era muy profundo en algunos sitios pero tanto él como Seifer habían crecido cerca de un acantilado y sus dotes natatorias eran muy acusadas. De hecho, les extrañó encontrar a un Zell inconsciente en la parte más profunda del pantano. Seifer lo llevó a la orilla, un peso liviano sobre el excepcional cuerpo de Seifer mientras Squall lo seguía nadando con un peso en el pecho.

- ¿Qué habrá hecho este idiota? –farfulló Seifer mientras comprobaba que no tenía pulso, pero Squall, mojado a su lado, comenzaba a entender. La pelea en el bosque. Los continuos excesos de Seifer sobre Zell. Su cara de odio cuando lo miraba.

Seifer consiguió, gracias a la respiración artificial, hacer volver en sí a Zell. Aunque no lo exteriorizaba, pareció aliviado.

- Squall. Quítale las ropas de la parte de arriba y cúbrele con las mías. Vuelvo al campamento.

- Seifer... espera –pidió Squall, acobardado por primera vez en su vida.

Seifer se volvió.

- Zell querrá darte las gracias.

El otro sonrió irónicamente.

- Después de lo que ha visto, no lo creo. Es mejor que cuando despierte no nos vea de nuevo juntos. Chao.

Squall lo vio marchar completamente empapado. Seifer había salvado la vida de su mejor amigo sin haber puesto condiciones, como aquella vez que retuvo a Rinoa mientras Edea se libraba de sus poderes de hechicera.

Cuando Zell despertó lo primero que vio fue a Squall medio desnudo inclinado sobre él. Tosió hasta recuperar el aliento y se incorporó. Observó que estaba vestido con las ropas de Seifer y un dolor inaudito retornó a su pecho. Miró hacia el lago, después vio el farol de pie sobre el suelo y entonces recordó. Squall pudo ver cómo un atisbo de dolor ensombrecía la cara de Zell.

- Zell, tenemos que hablar –demandó Squall muy serio.

- No tengo nada que decir.

- Pero yo sí.

Zell se volvió, apoyados sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Squall Leonhart tiene que hablar? Tú nunca has dicho nada, siempre te has guardado todo. ¿Por qué ibas a hablar ahora?

- Quiero que me expliques algunas cosas –insistió.

- Ah. Es eso. Ya sabía que no hablarías tú.

- Lo haré después –prometió el chico, buscando sus ropas entre la oscuridad hasta encontrarlas-. Primero explícame qué hacías en el agua.

- Iba corriendo y me caí.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te caíste al fondo y en mitad del lago? ¿Cuando todos sabemos que nadas mejor que nadie? ¿Por qué mientes, Zell?

Se levantó a duras penas, tratando de no tropezar con el largo abrigo de Seifer.

- ¿Qué viste? –preguntó Squall.

Zell bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué viste?

Zell apretó los puños.

- No eches a correr ahora, te aviso. ¿Qué viste, Zell?

Maldito Squall. Le leía el pensamiento. Se enfureció.

- ¡Os vi a ti y a ese maldito de Seifer abrazados y besándoos! –gritó.

Los árboles sacudieron sus ramas.

- ¿Por qué huiste? –siguió Squall suavizando la voz.

Zell se encaró con él, más enfadado que nunca.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¿Aplaudir? ¿Ver cómo otro ocupa el sitio que a mí me corresponde? ¡Malditos!

Zell se echó a tierra de rodillas, inclinó la cabeza, vencido. Squall quedó en silencio, sorprendido ante su reacción. Después oyó débilmente la continuación de Zell.

- Me gusta una persona, Squall. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Jamás pedí tenerlo en mis brazos, pero tampoco pensé descubrirlo con otro. Fui un imbécil... teniendo esperanzas... pero lo que pasó hoy... quise morir. Quería verme solo, en el infierno. Quitarme de en medio. Ahorraros la molestia. ¿Por qué lo impediste?

Squall suavizó sus facciones, sentándose junto a Zell, elevándole el rostro, contemplando cómo decenas de lágrimas recorrían su dulce cara tatuada.

- Alguien con un corazón tan grande como tú no puede ir al infierno.

Squall le dio la espalda, apesadumbrado. Lo que iba a decir no le salía fácil.

- Si es... si es eso... lo que te duele... no te preocupes. Yo saldré de tu camino. Hablaré con Seifer. Le diré que lo amas.

Repentinamente, oyó reír a Zell. Se giró, extrañado. Ahora permanecía sentado mirándolo con desprecio.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto, Squall? ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de alguien así?

Squall calló. Vio levantarse a Zell mientras los árboles susurraban que pronto vendría el amanecer. Antes de marchar, el rubio dejó una instrucción:

- No te preocupes. No dejaré que sufras. Puedes irte con él. Mis sentimientos no cuentan ahora.

Zell había pedido a Quistis colaborar con ella en la tarea de encender la hoguera y preparar el desayuno. Eran las seis de la mañana. El día había abierto con menos nubes que ayer pero con una brisa fresca.

El chico recordó haber vuelto solo del lago dejando a Squall con sus cavilaciones, se había secado y cambiado pero no pudo volver a dormirse y supuso que Squall tampoco porque no le vio volver al campamento. El corazón le oprimía el pecho y no tenía ganas de mirar a nadie a la cara. Quería pedir traslado, prefería dormir con las chicas, o volver a su ciudad Balamb, pero no podía pedir eso porque sabía que levantaría sospechas. Hubiera sido feliz con sus sentimientos enterrados, viendo a Squall tan sólo de lejos. Ahora que sabía la verdad, que Squall podía estar con alguien de su mismo sexo y que ese alguien no era él, se sentía vacío e inerte. Pero no quería cambiar su decisión: Squall podría seguir abrazándose con Seifer cuando quisiera. Podrían huir del mundo, podrían irse al infierno los dos.

Seifer acabó de desmontar la tienda junto con Squall y observó que Irvine marchaba a ayudar a las chicas para preguntar:

- Squall. ¿Cómo fue todo?

Acababa de comprobar que Zell no sufría ningún daño pero esperaba tener alguna explicación.

Squall no respondió. Se volvió.

- Contéstame algo: ¿por qué me dejaste solo con Zell cuando lo sacaste del agua?

Seifer sonrió.

- Squall. Tu pregunta no tiene sentido. Sabes que Zell me odia, no me soporta, y después de lo que vio supuse que querría matarme. No hay nada peor que una persona celosa, créeme.

Squall ordenó los aparejos en su mochila.

- Yo... había pensado... que quizá tú le gustases a él. Estoy hablando de gustarle a Zell.

Seifer no lo dejó acabar, estallando en carcajadas. Los otros se volvieron, incluido Zell. Squall se sonrojó.

- Squall, ¿qué te hizo? ¿Chantaje? ¿Te dio algo de beber? ¿Confusión, tal vez?

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Lo ves imposible? ¿Crees que Zell no puede ser gay, como nosotros?

- Qué idiotez. Claro que puede serlo. Lo es. Pero no soy yo a quien prefiere. No soy su tipo.

Squall se levantó. Seifer lo miró. Parecía como si estuviese renegando algo.

- Eres tonto, Squall. ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de alguien tan ingenuo?

Squall se giró bruscamente.

- Eso... eso me dijo él...

Seifer agarró a Squall del cuello de la cazadora y se encaró con él.

- ¡Admítelo, Squall! ¡Yo soy el motivo de sus celos!

Squall lo empujó alejándolo de él.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no puedo gustarle a Zell...

Seifer volvió a levantarse, agradecido porque el ruido de las tiendas amortiguase sus voces.

- ¿No te lo dijo anoche? Entonces es más cobarde de lo que yo creía... –Seifer se interrumpió, asustado. Juraría que Squall estuviese llorando por dentro.

- No puede ser porque entonces... hablamos de algo muy grave –Squall tragó con dificultad-. Zell intentó suicidarse anoche.

Acababan de ponerse en marcha cuando Seifer se dirigió a Zell, pero fue detenido por Quistis.

- Seifer, no volverás a molestar a Zell en este viaje. Te lo dije –advirtió.

- No quiero molestarlo, sólo hablar con él.

- ¡No voy a hablar con nadie! –chilló Zell desde la primera posición-. ¡Ni tú ni Squall os acercaréis a mí!

Selphie y Xu se miraron. Irvine bostezó. Squall sintió un puñal en el pecho.

- Ya oíste –dijo Quistis con la mirada fija.

- ¡Cobarde! –escupió Seifer, notando que Irvine lo alejaba de ella.

Cuando llevaban media hora de camino los que iban al frente se toparon con enemigos. Quistis volvió gritando, había dejado solos a Zell y a Irvine luchando.

- ¡Son unipladios con dos cabezas! ¡Son enormes! Temo que vaya a necesitar más ayuda. Xu y Selphie, venid conmigo. Squall y Seifer, quedaos en la retaguardia. Irvine disparará la escopeta tres veces seguidas si os necesitamos. ¡Ocultaos!

Al rato Seifer indicó:

- Unipladios... ¿cómo pueden tardar tanto en vencerlos? Voy a asomarme un poco, Squall. Espera aquí.

Volvió al rato, visiblemente impactado.

- Es cierto... son enormes... GRANDES, Squall. Deberías verlos. Supongo que nos encontraremos más. No he visto que tengamos dificultades serias en vencerlos.

- Entonces los rumores se confirman...

- Quiero pensar que la foca mutante no haya aumentado aún más su tamaño.

Tuvieron otras dos luchas con unipladios y encontraron algunos enemigos de menor alcance, turnándose todos para pelear. Descansaron al pie de unos árboles. Selphie tomaba una manzana.

- Oye, Zell, ¿quieres? El combate de hoy ha sido muy duro.

- No tengo hambre –contestó él de espaldas, ajustándose los guantes.

Selphie le lanzó una mirada de asombro.

- Haremos parada más al norte –anunció Xu guiándose por el mapa-. Hará más frío allá arriba. Primero peinaremos toda la zona oeste y después cruzaremos las montañas.

Más árboles. La maleza aumentaba conforme marchaban hacia el norte. Squall intentó abordar a Zell en varias ocasiones cuando estaban próximos, pero éste lo retiraba suavemente y seguía caminando sin decir nada.

La idea de que alguien pudiese morir por él lo atormentaba intensamente. Ya lo sintió una vez con Rinoa, pero finalmente todo acabó bien. Squall temía que Zell lo volviese a intentar. Tenía miedo de llegar a las montañas y que se le ocurriese hacer alguna locura. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Le ocurrió también con Seifer cuando lo vio junto a Edea, y después se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. ¿Era eso? ¿Hablar con alguien le hacía ver sus sentimientos escondidos?

Volvieron a acampar y Squall lo volvió a intentar. Era un Leonhart, de modo que no iba a darse por vencido. Lo agarró del brazo.

- Zell, por favor. Escucha. No me digas nada, pero no huyas. No es bueno huir de uno mismo –empezó-. Te lo dice alguien que pasó por ello. Además te seguiré persiguiendo si no me escuchas. Me... importas y quiero saber si... volverás a hacer otra idiotez como la de ayer.

Zell abrió la boca para despotricar quién hacía idioteces y luego se las guardaba. No era el mejor para hablarle de eso. Prefirió callar. Había decidido ignorar a Squall durante la marcha.

- Sólo quiero saber eso. Después te dejaré en paz. No quiero que tu vida corra peligro porque seré el primero en darla por ti.

Squall notó que los músculos de Zell se distendían. Al poco oyó un gemido y después Zell se volvió y lo abrazó estrechamente. Como jamás Seifer lo hubo abrazado. Notó su calor y su aroma y sus saladas lágrimas le mojaron la cazadora. Squall dejó llorar a Zell en silencio hasta que éste se separó.

- Perdona. No volveré a preocuparte. Pero no estés cerca de mí, Squall –Zell alzó su rostro mojado-, sólo te pido eso. Por favor.

Squall asintió, confundido. Al fin y al cabo le pedía algo que él sabía hacer bien. ¿Cómo pudo estar tanto tiempo aislado y disfrutar con ello? Se quedó solo hasta que los demás se durmieron.

Selphie aplicó Esna en Irvine.

- Uf, gracias. Yo no sabía que tuvieran la facultad de envenenar estos bichos.

- Ninguno de nosotros, Irvy –lo levantó cariñosamente-. Me da miedo ir a Esthar al Tear´s point. Si estos han mutado tan horribles, qué serán los otros. Imagínate el molbol. Como le salgan más brazos alcanzará todas las ciudades del mundo.

- Sí, pero Quistis tendría un arma invencible –rió él.

Irvine siguió caminando y Selphie se abrazó a él.

- De todos modos... si nos toca ir... no tendré miedo si vienes conmigo.

Conmigo. Irvine se bajó el sombrero para ocultar su rubor.

Squall volvió la vista. Notaba que la misión no sólo les iba a ayudar en su entrenamiento. Intuía que también les ayudaría a descubrir sus sentimientos. No lo tuvo claro con Rinoa en la misión contra Artemisa; no lo tenía seguro ahora con Seifer y no sabía qué empezaba a sentir por Zell. Siempre fueron incondicionales amigos. Si en alguien podía confiar, sería Zell. Si alguien pudiese llevar un mensaje, ése era Zell. A pesar de su aislamiento, Squall confiaría en Zell. Y sin embargo había elegido a Seifer, con quien jamás tuvo amables palabras. ¿Era cierto que el odio llevaba al amor? En ese caso, también lo hacía la amistad. Pero ahora sus relaciones con Zell ya no eran iguales. Habían pasado de ser buenos amigos a evitar sus miradas incluso. Seifer caminaba a su lado.

- Squall, ¿te sigue preocupando el gallina? –preguntó cuando volvieron a acampar.

- Ya no- dijo el chico-. Me prometió que no volvería a intentar ponerse en peligro.

- Pero no le creíste –siguió Seifer.

- ...

- Lo sigues observando –indicó Seifer.

- ...

- ¿Qué piensas, dime? ¿Acaso te gusta?

Squall se mantuvo en silencio, alertado por un golpe que Seifer descargó contra el árbol más próximo con el puño, arrancando un enorme trozo de corteza.

- Cálmate, Seifer. Aún no sé lo que siento por Zell.

- Pues yo sí sé lo que siento por ti –dijo, acercándose a Squall y cogiéndolo por las solapas, murmuró- y no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros.

Seifer presionó sus labios contra los de Squall de forma posesiva, hasta que notó un amargo sabor a sangre en su boca. Comprobó que había vuelto a abrirle la herida al labio de Squall. Sonrió complaciente. Acercó su boca a su oído y susurró:

- Tengo ganas de poseerte, Squall.

"Sí –pensó Squall-, pero primero quiero asegurarme de algo".

Seifer y Squall volvieron al campamento y éste verificó con estupor que alguien había pasado por la zona en la que habían estado ellos hace poco. Se maldijo: conocía muy bien esas huellas de zapatos deportivos.

Xu reportaba a través de un aparato electrónico todo lo acontecido durante esos dos días.

- Seguimos encontrando enemigos, pero matarlos no servirá de nada si su ADN se reproduce en otros organismos vivos –se lamentó cuando acabó, sentada junto a Quistis, que encendía la hoguera.

- Ya lo había pensado. Por eso cogí una muestra del unipladio de dos cabezas –sonrió Quistis triunfante mostrando un bote pequeño.

- Eres brillante –alabó Xu.

Quistis echó un vistazo a la zona de los chicos. Vio a Zell dando patadas y puñetazos al aire. Había una oscura sombra en su cara. Quistis se entristeció. No era bueno ver al chico más alegre y energético del grupo tan triste y dolorido.

- Espero que esos dos no lo molesten –habló Xu refiriéndose a Squall y Seifer, que traían leña.

Esa noche hubo reunión alrededor de la hoguera. Quistis les comentó con la ayuda de Xu el plan que tenían para descubrir qué pasaba realmente con el ADN de los monstruos que habían mutado.

- ... Por tanto necesito que alguien vaya a Balamb a dejarle esta muestra a la doctora Kadowaki para que la analice y nos dé pistas para acabar con estos enemigos para siempre. No viviremos para derrotarlos a todos. ¿Algún voluntario?

Selphie e Irvine se miraron. No querían separarse ahora y la aventura estaba siendo emocionante. Seifer y Squall, sentados juntos, bajaron la cabeza. Seifer tenía agarrado a Squall por la chaqueta de forma posesiva. Zell los miró a todos y dijo:

- Yo iré.

Quistis le sonrió. Zell siempre había colaborado.

- Muy bien –se levantó Quistis-. Squall te acompañará.

Squall y Seifer levantaron las cabezas a un tiempo. El primero no protestó, sabía que de todos modos tendría que acatar la orden, pero Seifer se puso de pie y gritó:

- ¡No! ¡No quiero que Squall lo acompañe! ¡Squall viene con nosotros!

Los demás lo miraron, alucinados.

- Lo necesitamos para luchar –insistió más calmado.

- Yo también creo que Squall debe quedarse –opinó Zell-. Os ayudará a luchar, como dice Seifer.

Quistis los miró a uno y a otro. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

- ¿Lo acompañarás tú entonces, Seifer?

El rubio apretó los dientes, reticente a separarse de Squall.

- ¿Squall? –indicó Quistis, pero el moreno se encogió de brazos.

- Zell, caes muy mal en el grupo –bromeó Irvine, pero Zell seguía sombrío.

- Entonces iremos tú y yo –finalizó Quistis.

- Estamos al mando –protestó Xu-. Yo también acompañaría a Zell, pero no podemos, Quistis.

- No entiendo nada –suspiró Quistis-. Lo echaré a suertes y os lo diré por la mañana. Y no permitiré excusas. A dormir.

Había amanecido lluvioso. Zell se levantó sudoroso, se palmeó la nuca, notando un ligero dolor de cabeza. Inspeccionó la tienda, notando que todos los demás ya estaban levantados. Pegó un salto y comenzó a vestirse cuando una sombra invadió la tienda.

- Tranquilo, Zell. Aún no hemos desayunado. Le pedí a los demás que te dejasen dormir –sonrió sin ser visto-. Seifer quería despertarte pero desistió cuando se lo pedí. Has tenido pesadillas toda la noche, gritando mi nombre. No sé qué he podido hacerte durante la noche, pero... creo que no te hace bien evitarme, Zell.

El chico se sonrojó al escuchar esa voz familiar, ese timbre delicado y firme a la vez.

Oteó, localizando la sombra que permanecía fuera, lejos de él. Le invadió el deseo de arrastrarlo hacia la tienda, tumbarlo y besarlo con pasión y ...¡al diablo si entraba Seifer!

- Quizá deberíamos volver al Jardín como propuso Quistis. Deberíamos hablar de nuevo de aquello que me contaste. Iré a decírselo.

Zell apretó los puños.

- ¡No! –gritó, saliendo de la tienda.

Squall estaba de pie junto a la entrada, pero con quien se topó fue con Seifer, que volvía de coger leña. Lo vio sonreír.

- Eh... gallina... es bueno ver que sigues con energía. Te levantas tarde. ¿Acaso soñaste con Squall y no querías despertar?

Zell lo ignoró, apartándolo para detener a Squall, que se dirigía a la tienda de las chicas.

- ¡Eh! –Seifer lo elevó unos palmos del suelo-. ¡Cuándo te hable, contéstame!

Zell apretó los puños, no se contuvo. Dirigió una mirada de odio a Seifer y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

Squall se volvió, encontrándose a Seifer arrodillado en el suelo. Irvine y Selphie, junto a Quistis salieron de la tienda al oír el grito de Seifer. Cruzó los brazos mientras se acercaba.

- Ya está bien –habló, enfadada-. Vais a seguir juntos en la misión, podéis mataros si queréis. Pero hacedlo de una vez para que pueda pedir más refuerzos al jardín.

Los tres alzaron la vista, confusos. Quistis continuó.

- Lo quería echar a suertes pero veo que va a ser más fácil la elección. Serán Irvine y Selphie quienes vuelvan al Jardín.

La chica, feliz y radiante, comenzó a dar saltitos agarrada del brazo de Irvine, quien prefería quedarse, pero asintió sonriente.

- Siento que te hayamos causado tantas molestias –se disculpó Zell ante la sorpresa de todos-. Yo... quería ir, Quistis.

- Lo sé y se te considerará tu aptitud de voluntario como un positivo en el informe de la misión. Gracias, Zell –echando una glacial mirada a Seifer, que ya se había incorporado, comentó-. He preferido poner positivos a negativos para que nadie salga mal parado. Además no quiero darle ningún disgusto a Kramer.

Media hora después el jardín sobrevoló sus cabezas y al serle imposible posarse entre tanta espesura de bosque lanzó una escalera por la que subieron Irvine y Selphie. A los que esperaban les fueron lanzados alimentos, ropa y algunas pociones hasta perderse de nuevo en el cielo plomizo.

Zell suspiró desencantado. Iba a tocarle dormir con esos dos.

- Todo esto es muy raro, ¿no, Quistis? –empezó Xu-. Ya entiendo a qué te referías...

La joven se giró, portando en sus brazos estrechas ramas de árbol.

- No sabía que Seifer fuese tan celoso con respecto a Squall... ni que Zell lo adorase tanto...

- No se te ha escapado ni una –rió Quistis mientras caminaba. Tenía los brazos repletos de leña y había que volver al campamento-. Aunque te confieso que yo... me acabo de sorprender... no lo sabía todo.

Una mirada de desconcierto cruzó los ojos de Xu.

Zell fue el primero en llegar al campamento. Un habilidoso Squall preparaba la comida.

- Eres el primero en llegar –dijo Squall sonriente.

Zell arrojó la leña a un lado y sin decir nada se dirigió a la tienda. Squall frunció el ceño y se levantó.

- ¡Zell! ¡Ya basta! Me vas a decir lo que te pasa. No me has dirigido la palabra desde hace días.

Zell paró en seco pero no se giró.

- No deberías odiarme. Tú eres mi mejor amigo...

Zell apretó los puños, la cabeza baja.

Squall lo agarró del brazo, impidiéndole escapar. Zell se volvió y lo primero que vio fue el rosado labio de Squall atravesado por un corte profundo. Acercó sus largos dedos a la zona y murmuró:

- Cura.

En un momento el labio de Squall se encontraba restablecido. Le miró a los ojos. Nunca había visto los ojos de su amado tan intensamente azules. Cerró los ojos, pero seguía oliendo el aroma de su compañero. Volvió a abrirlos y, tirando de sus cinturones, incapaz de contenerse, separó el apenas espacio que quedaba entre los dos para besarlo apasionadamente. Se concentró sólo en su sabor; hundió las manos en el suave pelo de Squall y continuó besándolo, haciendo ese momento extenso y placentero. Para su deleite, Squall no se había movido, incluso Zell juraría que estaba respondiendo a su beso de forma tímida e inocente.

- Uh...-Zell gimió, continuando su tarea; quería tumbarlo y poseerlo allí mismo, y que Seifer llegase y los viese unidos... Seifer.

Un ruido de arbustos los hizo separarse. Zell se sintió vacío. Squall giró la cabeza, esperando encontrarse a Seifer. Sin embargo, no había nadie. Oyeron voces, Xu y Quistis aparecieron charlando animadamente. Squall se llevó la mano al pecho: un instante antes y los hubieran visto. No le apetecía que ninguna de las dos supiera que Squall andaba besándose con su mejor amigo. Recordó entonces que Zell aún estaba frente a él, fuera de su espacio vital, anulando todo contacto pero con una emoción en el rostro que le hizo encogerse por dentro.

- Te amo, Squall –murmuró-. Siempre te he querido. Gracias por dejarme tener este hermoso recuerdo.

Squall frunció el ceño. Algo sonaba apocalíptico y concluyente en su declaración.

La doctora Kadowaki había recibido las muestras traídas por Irvine y Selphie de los alrededores de los bosques de Trabia.

- Quistis nos habló de modificar el ADN para hacer mutar a esos horribles monstruos –indicó Selphie.

- ¿Es posible? –preguntó Irvine esperanzado.

La doctora reclinó todo su peso hacia atrás mientras una mirada enigmática corría por su rostro.

- No sé qué deciros, chicos. Tengo que enviarlo al laboratorio. Pero Quistis ha sido muy ingeniosa. Se estudiará su propuesta. Es posible que funcione.

Irvine y Selphie salieron encantados de su conversación con la doctora: una buena dosis de esperanza nunca venían mal.

- Cómo me apetece una buena ducha –dijo la muchacha del vestido verde-. Y cambiarme de ropa para vestir un color más alegre. ¿Tú qué harás, Irvine?

- También me ducharé. Aunque tengo otros asuntos pendientes que atenderé después –sonrió-. Nos vemos a las 2 en la cafetería, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió sonriente, agradecida que demandase su compañía durante la comida. Y cuando Selphie se hubo cambiado, se sentía de mejor humor, pero echaba en falta al cowboy. Comenzó a deambular por los pasillos de Balamb, sin rumbo fijo. Si hubiera estado en Trabia, encontraría otros quehaceres; tenía buenos amigos en Balamb pero nunca sería lo mismo. ¿Le ocurriría igual a Irvine? ¿Se marcharía a Galbadia después de la misión?

- Eh, Selphie –saludó una compañera-. Tu amigo de la escopeta subió hace un momento a la oficina de Kramer. Lo estabas buscando, ¿no?

Selphie se alejó corriendo hacia el elevador agradeciendo la ayuda de su amiga. Quería estar con Irvine un rato más antes de ir a comer. Podrían pasear o quedarse en el mirador, o podrían jugar una partida...

- Gracias, señor Kramer. Comuníqueme algo cuando lo llamen desde Galbadia.

Selphie se frenó al oír ese nombre. De forma espontánea se acurrucó contra la pared que separaba los pasillos del elevador y vio a Irvine pasar por delante de ella sin ser vista. No había mucha gente fuera para entrevistarse con Cid, pero el chico parecía tener prisa. Y el corazón de la muchacha se aceleró cuando vio lo que Irvine llevaba en la mano: ¡eran unos papeles de traslado!

Los ojos de Selphie se empañaron en lágrimas; así que Irvine iba a volver a Galbadia después de todo. "tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender". Era eso. Por lo mismo Irvine no quiso detallarle de qué se trataba. Sabía que eso la entristecería. Y Selphie se acurrucó llorosa en el rincón, sintiendo que iba a perder a quien más quería.

Seifer seguía a Squall cubriendo la retaguardia, mientras caminaban hacia la próxima parada: habían luchado contra varios enemigos, dos de ellos mutantes y todos hubieron de admitir que la intervención de Zell fue excelente. Seifer fue el primero en notarlo.

- ¿Tú sabes por qué el gallina está tan contento?

Squall puso cierto gesto de fastidio.

- Deja de llamarlo así, Seifer.

Pero ocultó su rostro para evitar demostrar alguna emoción.

- Esta noche lo pasaremos bien, ¿no es verdad, Squall? –susurró Seifer a su oído-. Será más excitante si hay una tercera persona que pueda oírnos.

- Contrólate, ¿quieres? Que yo salga contigo no significa que sea tu esclavo. Además, no voy a hacer nada delante de Zell.

- Qué fastidio, Squall. A veces te daría un puñetazo.

- Y yo te abriría otra vez la cicatriz por el mismo sitio.

Irvine y Selphie lo habían pasado bien comiendo juntos en la cafetería, a pesar de que el ánimo de ella no era exultante. Irvine propuso que fuesen a cenar fuera del Jardín, ahora que habían hecho una parada cerca de Winhill.

- Por favor, deléitame con un vestido que no sea amarillo –sonrió-. Estoy seguro de que hay otros colores que te favorecen además de ése. Y si puede ser provocativo, mejor.

- Irvy, ya basta –se sonrojó Selphie-. Pero bueno, lo buscaré.

Encontró uno apropiado, elegante pero no sofisticado. Era de color pastel.

- Espero que a Irvine le guste... oh, no sé por qué me preocupo tanto, si sé para qué me ha citado... Me dirá que soy una chica estupenda, que le caigo muy bien y que me recordará siempre, pero que se marcha a Galbadia. Quizá nos escribamos para no perder contacto, pero... no será lo mismo. No es lo mismo un amor en la distancia. Y él... siempre rodeado de chicas bonitas... me olvidará pronto, lo sé.

Zell se asfixiaba. Tenía su cazadora sobre la cabeza, impidiéndole coger oxígeno. Prefería morirse a oír los gemidos que Seifer y Squall lanzaban en la reducida tienda de campaña, a tan sólo unos centímetros de él. Primero oyó la plegaria de Squall a Seifer, pidiéndole que lo dejase en paz, pero el chico alto había hecho oídos sordos con la excusa de "no puedo resistirme a ti" y había empezado a desnudarlo.

- Eh, gallina, sé que no duermes, ¿por qué no dejas de fingir? –había dicho malévolamente Seifer-. ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta? Sólo te dejaré mirar, no podrás tocar a Squall.

- Seifer, ya basta –pedía inútilmente su rival intentando hacerlo desistir-. Nos van a oír las chicas.

- Es duro oír cómo Seifer da placer a Squall de un modo que jamás podrás hacer tú, Zell, ¿no es cierto? –insistió Seifer cada vez más animado.

-Seifer, déjame.

Las palabras de Seifer se agolpaban en la mente de Zell, mientras las lágrimas le mojaban el rostro. Ya era suficiente saber que eran amantes como para aguantar una sesión de tormento.

"Te odio, Seifer. Te mataría. No entiendo por qué Squall se fijó en ti. Seguramente lo hechizaste o le echaste un mal de ojo. Odio que me estés atormentando continuamente, pero sobre todo, odio que trates a Squall como un esclavo. Si yo fuera tú... si fuera tú..."

No pudo acabar. El oxígeno le estaba faltando y su enfado crecía por momentos. Se desprendió de la chaqueta, salió del saco de dormir y se dirigió hacia ellos, con los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos eran blancos. Con una rapidez y un silencio asombroso ejecutó una llave marcial que golpeó a Seifer a la altura del cerebelo, haciéndole perder el sentido y caer pesadamente sobre Squall. El león miró horrorizado a Zell, que no paraba de verter lágrimas.

- Se lo ha buscado, Squall, se lo ha buscado.

- Lo sé... Por favor, Zell, perdóname –dijo mientras hacía rodar a Seifer a un lado.- Yo no quería hacerlo aquí, estando contigo...

Zell sintió los brazos de Squall alrededor de su cintura, su pecho desnudo.

- Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño, perdóname, Zell... debes... sentirte tan mal...

Squall lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y hundió su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello. Zell intentó contenerse, aún con los puños cerrados. Su cuerpo estaba despertando a las emociones teniendo a Squall tan cerca. Abrazándolo. Su sueño, su ilusión.

- Squall, apártate ahora –ordenó débilmente, pujando por no dejar caer más lágrimas.

Squall lo abrazó más fuerte.

- Squall, si no te apartas tendré que acabar lo que Seifer comenzó.

- Ayúdame, Zell. Estoy confuso. No sé qué siento por ti.

Zell no lo pensó dos veces. Lo había avisado. Y esas palabras le habían abierto el corazón. Tumbó suavemente a Squall en el suelo de la tienda y hundió sus ojos en la intensa mirada gris de su amigo. Squall contempló a su vez aquellos ojos azules cálidos, tan diferentes a los de Seifer.

Zell cubrió de besos el rostro de Squall, hundió su mano entre su desordenado cabello mientras decía:

- Oh, cuánto te quiero, Squall... hueles tan bien... eres todo lo que puedo desear...

Squall no se resistió a los besos dulces de su mejor amigo y murmuró mientras le desprendía de su camiseta:

- No lo sabía, Zell... no tenía ni idea de que me quisieras tanto...

Zell aspiró el celestial aroma que desprendía Squall, y lo besó por todas las partes del cuerpo, sonriendo feliz al ver que Squall no era indiferente a sus caricias.

Squall desordenó su pelo engominado, absorbido por el pensamiento de que Seifer jamás lo había besado así. Y sin embargo, lo estaba traicionando. A un lado dormía Seifer, inconsciente, ajeno a todo, con un claro signo de paz en su cara. Verlo en ese estado excitaba aún más a Squall, que disfrutaba siendo acariciado tan intensamente. Squall respondió con tímidos besos que pronto se tornaron de fuego al notar la erección de Zell contra la suya.

- No... no creo que pueda aguantar mucho... –indicó el más joven.

Squall acunó su cara aniñada y lo miró con dulzura a los ojos.

- Siempre tan impaciente, Zell.

Ver sonreír a Squall era un deleite. Verlo bajo sus manos una recompensa. Y poder participar desnudo junto a él un trofeo. Aspiró el celestial aroma y cerró sus ojos:

- Eres un dios, Squall... oh... eres un dios... me gusta cómo dices mi nombre...

Se besaron una vez más con pasión mientras se acariciaban sus órganos genitales.

- Ah... Squall... ¿quieres... prefieres que yo te tome a ti o quieres tomarme?

Squall rompió el beso, extrañado por la pregunta. Seifer jamás lo dejaba elegir.

- Me... da igual, lo que quieras... ya no puedo parar.

Un gesto de dolor pasó por el rostro de Zell, quien se tumbó colocando a Squall sobre él y suplicando:

- Entonces... haz realidad mi sueño, Squall. Tómame y llévame al éxtasis total.

Squall se sumergió en los intensos ojos de Zell, que aparecían llorosos y suplicantes. ¿Era él realmente merecedor de que lo amasen de esa manera?

- Estás preciosa –elogió Irvine con los ojos brillantes cuando vio bajar a Selphie de su cuarto con un vestido rosa con escote palabra de honor.

Selphie se había adornado el cabello con unas horquillas rosas y llevaba zapatos oscuros de plataforma. Se sonrojó.

- Winhill es el pueblo natal de Squall, ¿no? –preguntó Irvine mientras conducía-. Podemos decir que somos amigos de Laguna y nos harán una rebaja.

Selphie sonrió mirando con cariño al cowboy.

- Siempre tan práctico, Irvy...

El camino no fue excesivamente largo, pero la ausencia de los continuos parloteos de Selphie y sus risas se notaron especialmente. Irvine ignoraba qué podría pasar por su cabeza. Quizá le avergonzaba salir con él a solas, puesto que siempre que habían bromeado sus amigos se encontraban alrededor. Decidió no pensarlo y pasarlo lo mejor posible.

En la cena, el ambiente se hizo acogedor. Aquel restaurante no era muy lujoso pero la gente era amable y el lugar tan tranquilo y cálido...

- Mañana nos darán los resultados del Laboratorio –recordó Selphie-. Quizá tengamos que volver a Trabia con los demás.

- Estupendo –fue todo el comentario de Irvine.

- ¿Tú crees que podrán hacer algo con esa idea de Quistis?

- Yo confío en ella; la instructora tiene un buen cerebro. Lástima que Seifer no lo comparta.

Selphie pasó un rato muy agradable y le quedaría un hermoso recuerdo en la memoria. Tras la cena brindaron por la misión y al salir, la noche era estrellada y clara, en contraste con el corazón de Selphie , que comenzó a latir apresuradamente cuando Irvine la miró con dulzura.

- Selphie... has sido una gran amiga para mí... todo este tiempo.

- Gra... gracias –murmuró con las manos apretadas.

- Ahora que nos hemos quedado solos quiero decirte algo...

- ...

- Selphie, espero que esto que voy a decirte no cambie nuestra amistad... No quisiera dañarla por nada del mundo.

Selphie dio un paso atrás.

- Escucha, lo he pasado muy bien en Balamb con vosotros, así que...

Como ella había pensado, Irvine la había citado para eso. En compensación por su amistad pero como despedida. Instintivamente, se tapó los oídos y gritó:

- ¡No! ¡No quiero, Irvine! ¡No quiero oírlo!

Repentinamente, echó a correr.

- ¡Selphie! ¡Espera!

Irvine la seguía incomodado por sus zapatos no demasiado oportunos para correr.

Selphie derramaba lágrimas durante su huida hacia ningún sitio, con el corazón destrozado.

"Irvy... yo te amo. No quiero que te marches. Si te vas, yo ya no tendré oportunidad de declararme y estar contigo... Quiero ir contigo donde sea. Podría pedirle un traslado a Kramer, pero, ¿y tú? ¿Quieres tenerme contigo?"

A duras penas Irvine alcanzó a Selphie en un mirador iluminado por farolas asiéndola del brazo.

- ¡Selphie! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres oírme?

La muchacha se volvió con el rostro lloroso y vio la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

- ¡Irvy!

El chico sólo pudo sujetarse al suelo con pies doloridos mientras Selphie lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- No quiero que te marches –susurró, desencantada.

Irvine alzó cariñosamente el rostro abatido de Selphie y la miró directamente a los ojos:

- Yo no voy a marcharme. ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Te oí hablando con el director. Hablando acerca de Galbadia, y de un traslado.

- Ah, es eso –suspiró Irvine-. ¿Por eso has estado tan triste?

La separó de su cuerpo para poderle explicar.

- Por supuesto, he pedido un traslado.

Selphie lo miró sin entender. Irvine sacó unos papeles doblados de su chaqueta y se los tendió a ella.

- Anda, léelos.

Selphie se secó las lágrimas y desdobló los papeles.

"El candidato a Seed Irvine Kinneas solicita un traslado de su lugar de origen, Galbadia, para poder terminar los estudios y graduarse con honores en el Jardín de Balamb.

El director de este jardín ha evaluado al candidato y lo considera apto para finalizar los estudios en el nuevo centro."

La cara de Selphie se iluminó. ¡Era eso! ¡Eso era lo que quería decirle Irvine! ¡Entonces estaba equivocada!

- No voy a marcharme. Voy a quedarme.

Selphie alzó su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro más dulce que había visto en su vida. Y no pudo contenerse. Lo besó con pasión mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su cara. Irvine se sorprendió de la reacción de la chica, que hundió la cara en su pecho y proclamó:

- Me gustas, Irvy. No quiero que te marches lejos de mí.

- Ya lo sabía –dijo una voz cercana, satisfecho de haber despertado ese sentimiento en Selphie, la rodeó con sus brazos-. Era eso... lo que quería decirte antes.

Zell jamás se había sentido tan completo. Después de haberse unido a Squall en cuerpo y alma supo que ese sentimiento que rebosaba su corazón nunca desaparecería. Y le daba igual que Squall estuviese con Seifer: él estaría allí cuando lo necesitase. Ahora sólo podía pensar en su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo y la dulzura con que lo había penetrado.

- Squall...

Se giró tímidamente hacia el otro lado de la tienda pero no encontró ni a Squall ni a Seifer. Observó que estaba en su saco de dormir. Se levantó presuroso, pues la luz era ya intensa y temió haberse dormido como el día anterior. Se vistió deprisa y salió fuera. La tienda de las chicas también estaba vacía. Por un momento parecía como si todos se hubieran ido...

Zell corrió por los alrededores, preocupado. Era evidente que no habían marchado a supervisar la zona porque hubiesen recogido las tiendas. Además, en el campamento todo parecía haberse dejado de forma presurosa. Su intuición lo llevó al lugar correcto: en una zona repleta de espinos luchaban Quistis, Xu, Seifer y Squall con lo que parecía un nuevo enemigo: era una foca mutante de grandes dimensiones –el doble de lo normal en ese adversario- con dos cabezas y dos colas. No parecía más fiero que Cerbero, el G.F., pero parecían tener dificultades en vencerlo, sobre todo porque los ataques de hielo y locura resultaban devastadores. Zell aplicó magia Cura en Quistis que se encontraba al límite y los demás se giraron al notar su presencia.

- ¿Qué es esto? –dijo Zell colocándose junto a la línea de batalla, algo intimidado.

- Lo que temíamos encontrarnos –respondió Xu-. Es increíblemente fuerte.

Zell observó cómo Seifer y Squall a pesar de sus mandobles de acero con el sable pistola no conseguían quitarle mucho poder. Squall parecía no estar en forma, además. Vio como Seifer le aplicó Revitalia y los golpes de Squall se hicieron más fuertes y continuados.

En un momento todos estaban enzarzados en la lucha. Las chicas ocuparon la retaguardia y Zell se acercó a la primera línea para apoyar a Seifer y Squall.

Cuando Zell acabó de lanzar uno de sus límites notó cómo Seifer le extraía Cura.

- ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Usa las tuyas! –gritó Zell, molesto.

Seifer blandió el sable delante de su cara. Tenía una mirada enfurecida.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Squall? Está muy cansado.

Zell se permitió sonreír con autosuficiencia imitando el estilo de Seifer. Éste lo pateó en la barriga y Zell cayó al suelo pesadamente. Quistis le dio un latigazo por detrás:

- ¡Ya basta, Seifer! Tu enemigo está frente a ti, ¿recuerdas?

- Tengo motivos para pegarle –murmuró el caballero de la bruja, y descargó su furia golpeando a la increíble mutación de la foca.

Desde atrás, las chicas utilizaban a sus G.F.´s cuanto les era posible. Xu, que tenía a Ifrit enlazado, lo llamó y el golpe que el G.F. infligió al enemigo contra el suelo fue tan tremendo que se abrió una grieta en el suelo. Tan grande, que alcanzó a la primera línea de combate produciéndose un alarido mezclado con un grito de auxilio apremiante.


	2. Parte 2

_Atención: Todos los personajes aparecidos en esta historia son propiedad de Squaresoft. Aunque la historia es mía. _

_Aviso: Este es un fanfic yaoi para mayores de 18 años (si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas)._

_Notas de la autora: Por fin me he decidido a escribir algo sobre FF8. De todo lo que he leído, lo que más me ha cautivado ha sido el yaoi. He resuelto hacer este primer intento esperando que no sea en vano y os guste. Quiero darle las gracias a Dazi y Lady Phoenix que me han animado a escribir para su página. Este fic quiero dedicarlo a todos los fans del FF8._

_Si tienes alguna crítica, idea o valoración, envíala a:_

_firefly7terra.es_

A.D.N.

FanFikerFanFinal 

La doctora Kadowaki tenía buenas noticias para la misión. Habían conseguido mutar el ADN traído por Quistis de un unipladio aunque tendría que ser implantado en un unipladio vivo para que volviesen a crecer como antes de la Compresión del Tiempo. También tendrían que sustituir una partida de genes de cada uno de los ejemplares mutados y eso llevaría un tiempo. Llamó a Irvine y a Selphie a primera hora y ambos acudieron enseguida y más alegres que de costumbre.

Después, el director los recomendó para volver a los bosques de Trabia, los entregó más pociones y quince Seeds para que ayudasen en el combate a vida o muerte que ahora se gestaba en tierra, comandado por Quistis.

Al volver, Irvine y Selphie tuvieron una terrible visión: en el bosque de Trabia se había abierto una falla, produciendo un terremoto que había dejado a Seifer colgado entre las dos grietas, pudiendo caer de un momento a otro.

Nadie podía acercarse a él, porque el otro enemigo había cruzado la primera línea de combate y asestaba sin piedad golpes iracundos a Xu, Quistis y Squall, que era el único que permanecía en pie, tratando de mantener vivas a sus compañeras y a él mismo, con pociones y plumas fénix.

Más que los golpes que recibía del enemigo, a Squall le dolía el corazón. Temía tener un ataque en cualquier momento, porque aquel grito había salido de Seifer y él no podía ayudarlo, aunque una esperanza lo mantenía despierto: la posibilidad de que Zell estuviera con él.

Zell había agarrado a tiempo a Seifer cuando caía al abismo que pudo haber sido su muerte. En lugar de agradecérselo, Seifer lo miró con una expresión indefinida hasta ahora, pero sin esa sonrisa de suficiencia que siempre mostraba.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? Te dije que no te acercaras a Squall.

Zell había recibido un golpe en el estómago y sabía que no podría aguantar un peso como el de Seifer, así que no respondió.

- ¿Por qué no me sueltas? –increpó Seifer-. Así tendrás a Squall para ti, ahora que sabes que no le eres indiferente.

Zell se sonrojó y los momentos dulces pasados con Squall le dieron fuerzas.

- ¿Has pensado que... si me sueltas, gallina,... será tuyo? Yo ya no estaré ahí para matarte cada vez que lo mires con tus ojos lascivos.

Zell lo miró anonadado. Consideró esa posibilidad. Miró atrás con dificultad. Al fin y al cabo, nadie se enteraría. Squall no sabía que lo había agarrado antes de que se abriese la grieta, por un impulso de camaradería, por tanto... podría soltarlo. Era una tentación suprema. Aflojó la mano, pero se frenó al momento.

- ¿Por qué lo piensas, inútil? Déjame caer. Ah, ya entiendo. Por una vez quieres ser el homenajeado. Si me salvas, recibirás medallas en esta misión. Te aumentarán el sueldo y quizá de puesto. Tendrás todo, todo, menos a Squall. Porque si yo muero, Squall seguirá pensando en mí, aunque haga el amor contigo todas las noches. Gritará siempre mi nombre aunque esté dentro de tu cuerpo. Jamás te querrá. Sólo te tiene lástima, por eso te dio una oportunidad.

Agrias lágrimas resbalaron por la dulce cara de Zell. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel Seifer y hasta qué punto ciertas sus palabras? ¿A qué juego psicológico jugaba con él?

- Eres... despreciable –murmuró.

- Si me sueltas, todos se alegrarán porque esté muerto –siguió Seifer-. El Jardín de Balamb al completo, y el de Galbadia, y todos los jardines del mundo. Y toda la gente a la que torturé cuando fui caballero de la bruja. Nadie irá a verter flores sobre mi tumba. Mamá Edea, quizá. Si no finge quererme, como Squall.

Zell aferró con fuerza a Seifer, molesto.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Squall no finge quererte. Squall parece muy frío y distante pero en el fondo sabe amar... como cualquier otro.

- Eso creí al principio –murmuró Seifer-, pero ahora no estoy convencido. Si puede estar conmigo un momento y después irse contigo, eso no es amar.

Zell rió, alertado porque Seifer estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido pero se sinceraba con él sin saberlo.

- Eres un egoísta, Seifer. Quizá Squall lo esté pasando mal. A lo mejor está confundido y no sabe qué sentir. Por supuesto que te quiere. No sé qué siente por mí, pero me hizo un regalo, me hizo tener los mejores sentimientos posibles y crecí fuerte gracias a él. En lugar de poseerlo, deberías compartirlo. Deberías entenderlo...

- No lo entiendo –indicó Seifer mientras sus pies se aferraban a la pared.

- Amor sin condiciones, Seifer. Sin esperar nada a cambio. Yo siempre me conformaré con estar en segundo plano con tal de verlo feliz.

Por ese motivo no había soltado a su más temible enemigo. Recordó cuán dulce era el rostro de Squall cuando posaba los ojos en Seifer e imaginó cómo se rompería su expresión si lo viera muerto. Volvería a ser el mismo de antes, a pesar del apoyo que pudiera darle Zell. Le había hecho daño verlo con Seifer cuando se enteró de que podría haber sido suyo, pero más le dolería ver a Squall distante, con los ojos sin vida, justo como se había vuelto aquel día que Elleone se marchó del orfanato.

Seifer contempló cómo Zell estaba al borde del desmayo, notando en su mano que se aflojaba su presión. Seguramente no sentía ya el brazo con el que lo agarraba. Había buscado en sus magias para usar Lévita, pero no le quedaba ninguna y no quiso extraer de Zell porque quizá corriese peligro y ambos cayesen al vacío. No quería que Squall se quedara solo. Quizá el gallina lo aliviara, por tanto había aceptado morir. De hecho, lo esperaba hacía tiempo, pero nunca tuvo valor para intentarlo. En el fondo, era él el único cobarde. Había puesto a prueba al pequeño llorón y no esperaba que la pasara con tan buena nota. A pesar de todo... no iba a dejarlo morir. Por su amor a Squall.

Maldito y leal Zell. Sus ojos se cerraban justo en el momento en que algo muy fuerte caía contra el suelo y su mano se liberó. Al mismo tiempo, notó cómo se elevaba entre las aberturas para subir a la superficie y ver a un sonriente Irvine que le había hecho levitar. Alcanzó la superficie contemplando la increíble caída del enemigo con Seeds agotados a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio arrastrarse una figura familiar. Sonrió saliendo a su encuentro.

- ¡Seifer! –era Squall.

Completó todo el camino hasta fundirse con él en un abrazo.

- Gracias a dios que no has caído...

Irvine se había interesado por Zell, pero éste ya despertaba en el momento en que los vio abrazarse, aunque dejó que el cowboy lo levantase soportándolo con su peso para llevarlo junto a los otros. No se dio cuenta de la mirada de admiración que pasó por ambos.

Zell pudo dormir plácidamente en su cama del Jardín esa noche tras aquellos duros acontecimientos. Por suerte, no tenía nada roto a pesar de la patada de Seifer en las costillas y sus golpes recibidos por el mutante. Sin embargo, a lo que a él le pareció la mitad de la noche se despertó alertado por una presencia. El reloj marcaba las ocho.

- Uh... cuánto he dormido...

- Te lo mereces –dijo una voz con timbre dulce a su lado.

Zell se volvió para ver una figura vestida de cuero negro sentada sobre el diván colocado junto a su armario. Se incorporó, alertado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Squall le devolvió una sonrisa cálida.

- Llamé hace un rato a la puerta, pero como no contestaste entré preocupado.

- Estoy... bien –se sonrojó.

- Derrotamos al mutante gracias a la ayuda de Irvine, Selphie y los Seeds. Pero tú hiciste algo que jamás podré devolverte.

Zell giró la cabeza al notar que Squall se sentaba a su lado en su cama.

- Tu lealtad no tiene nombre –empezó el león-. A pesar de lo que odias a Seifer, tú...

Zell no quería encontrarse con sus ojos.

- Squall, márchate. Ya lo he entendido. Viniste a darme las gracias. De nada. Sigo cansado, así que voy a dormir más.

Squall giró la cabeza de su amigo con dulzura.

- No vine sólo a darte las gracias –dijo, inclinándose para rozar los labios de Zell.

Le devolvió el beso pero respondió con un atisbo de dolor en su mirada:

- Tú amas a Seifer. Ve con él. No tienes que hacer esto por lástima.

Squall se levantó aproximándose a la ventana.

- Después de esta misión... he entendido muchas cosas. Es cierto que amo a Seifer, y eso no puedo cambiarlo. Pero también te quiero a ti, Zell.

- Squall... –dijo el luchador sorprendido.

- No es lástima, Zell. Nunca te la he tenido, a pesar de todo. Tú no eres cobarde y lo has demostrado. Querer a alguien sin esperar nada no es de cobardes. Arriesgar la vida por otra persona no es de cobardes. Sostener a tu enemigo a pie de un barranco perdonándole la vida no es de ser un cobarde, Zell.

Squall volvió a sentarse para mirar a su amigo a los ojos con adoración.

- De hecho, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.

- No es cierto –dijo Zell recordando-. Intenté suicidarme.

Squall sonrió.

- Bueno. También eres la persona más impulsiva que conozco. Escucha. He hablado con Seifer y le he contado lo que siento por ti. Al principio no quería escucharme pero después entendió. Me dijo que quería pedirte perdón. Que no entendía tu forma de amar y te admiraba por ello. Aunque él también te salvó la vida, Zell. Te rescató de la laguna. Sin condiciones. No lo hizo por mí. Lo vi verdaderamente preocupado, Zell. Lo cierto es que sois dos chicos completamente opuestos pero igual de adorables. Por eso no puedo pasar sin ninguno de vosotros. Mi corazón es tan grande como para amaros a ambos.

Cuando Squall alzó la vista, Zell tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Es el discurso más largo que has lanzado nunca, Squall.

- Lo sé...

Y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

La operación de ADN había concluido dos meses después. Habían crecido los nuevos enemigos resultantes de la alteración de genes en perfectas condiciones, aunque aún quedaban especies por salvar. Afortunadamente, sólo se detectó esa anomalía en las zonas próximas a Trabia. Laguna les confirmó que el Tear´s Point, tras la lágrima de la luna, no había sufrido alteraciones.

Squall, Seifer, Zell, Irvine y Selphie comían en la cafetería, ajenos a las alegres miradas de los demás. Zell había sido condecorado con medallas de camaradería y auxilio en la última convención de Seeds y Selphie contemplaba un brillante objeto en su dedo con total devoción hasta que Seifer, sentado frente a ella tiró de su mano y se lo quitó.

- ¿Qué es esto, Kinneas? ¿Dónde lo compraste?

- Seifer, ya vale, dame mi anillo –reclamó Selphie implorando de pie por su pertenencia más preciada.

- Me parece que te han timado, tío. ¿Cuánto te costó?

Irvine lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres regalarle uno a Squall?

- Tendrían que ser dos –añadió Selphie sonriente mirando cómo Zell devoraba sus perritos calientes.

- ¿Uh? –Zell alzó la mirada ignorante mientras Seifer se sonrojaba y Squall sonreía.

- El sitio donde lo compré está cerca del Hotel de Galbadia. Es el mejor para hacer orgías múltiples –siguió Irvine divertido.

- No es verdad –dijo Zell-. El hotel de Balamb es el mejor para esas cosas...

- ¡Eh, gallina! Si no callas esa bocaza te meteré tus perritos por las orejas –amenazó Seifer aún con el anillo de Selphie en la mano, completamente sonrojado.

- A lo mejor lo prefiere por otro lado... –rió Selphie.

Squall estalló en carcajadas junto con Irvine. Zell pidió que le dejasen comer en paz y Seifer quería estrangular a la niña repipi de los nunchakus.

- Todavía tengo tu anillo.

- Oh, Seifer, era broma. Venga, dámelo ya. Ya lo has tenido un rato... por fa...

Seifer se paseó por la cafetería perseguido por Selphie.

- ... Es mi anillo de compromiso, no seas malo... ¡Seifer!

En el otro lado, dos pares de ojos seguían los acontecimientos.

- Menos mal que todo ha acabado bien –rió Quistis-. Me hubiera pesado por Zell. Es tan puro y sincero...

Xu, a su lado, tenía una mirada de inquietud.

- Me parece que voy a vigilar el Jardín con mayor cautela. Si nuestros mejores Seeds se vuelven homosexuales, ¿quién quedará para mí?

** Fin **


End file.
